


New Memories

by BlueJubilation



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJubilation/pseuds/BlueJubilation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a new memory they had added to their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

The pitter patter of rain fell on his ears the moment his mind became conscious of the living, breathing world. He couldn’t quite muster up enough strength yet to open his eyes, deeming it far too early to even attempt such a thing.

Ren rolled over onto his side, pressing himself up against the only other source of heat nearby. He put an arm over her waist, pressing his nose into the nape of her neck. He pressed his chapped lips against her neck. Inhaling, he smiled.  Ren wasn’t quite sure what it was, but she had that subtle smell of something familiar on her that reminded him of home. Was it the body wash she used in the shower? Who knows.

“G’mornin, Dog.” Usui mumbled. “You’re on my hair.”

Ren grunted, making no indication that he was going to move from his spot. With as much hair as Usui had attached to her head, it was nearly impossible for him not to be on her hair some way or another.

The sounds of their breathing and heartbeats mingled to become one calming melody that time itself couldn’t destroy. Their paths, once separate, had now joined and led them to be who they are today and Ren couldn’t be more thankful.

Ren lightly dragged his fingertips across the expanse of Usui’s naked flesh along her belly before he sought out one of her hands, intertwining their fingers together. They laid there a little while longer in their own little bubble, oblivious to the world around them.

He didn’t know how much time had passed before Usui stirred again. She sat up to yawn, one hand covering her mouth while the others reached out to their limits, stretching to rid herself of any stiffness that had settled into her limbs during the night.

“Rise and shine, Ren.” Usui patted Ren’s leg through the sheet to rouse him from his sleepy trance.

With a bit of effort, Ren pushed himself up from the bed, squinting for a few moments to allow his eyes to properly adjust to the lighting. He could see various shapes and colors of things, but the details didn’t begin to expose themselves after a few moments of blinking.

Usui rose up from the bed, taking the sheets with her to cover up, leaving Ren to fend for himself. He sat there a little while longer before he put on some underwear. But instead of following in Usui’s footsteps like he normally did, Ren slowly shuffled over to the terrace, moving the curtains out of the way to peer out of the sliding glass doors.

Reaching out, he unlocked the door, pushing it open just enough to poke his head through. He could hear the rain ever so clearly now, simply captivated by the way each droplet fell into a different place, yet melded together on the surface they landed on. Ren reached up to scratch at his belly. He rose his nose to the air, a smile gracing his sleepy face. There was that distinctive chill in the air that would only be brought by the rain as it washed the earth. It was a pleasant smell.

Ren stuck his head farther out the door, immediately withdrawing as a raindrop landing on the tip of his nose. He reached up to wipe his nose with the back of his hand. The stark difference in the temperature of his body and the water that fell from the sky was something else to marvel at.

Little did he know, he wasn’t the only one in the room. Watching the entire display of Ren’s curiosity was none other than Usui herself. She had returned mere moments after she departed from the room, double checking to make sure Ren has risen from the bed and started his day.

Usui quietly crossed the room, her robe swishing gently about her legs with each movement she made. She came up from behind Ren, embracing him, burying her face in his neck, feeling the weight of Ren’s hands as he rested them on top of her own.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Ren asked aloud, leaning his head back to rest against Usui’s head.

“Hmm.” Usui responded with a questionable hum. “What makes it pretty?”

Ren took a few moments to ponder her question before he spoke. “What makes it pretty?” He repeated aloud, more for himself than anything else.

That indeed was a good question. What made the rain so pretty? Was it the translucent appearance it had? Was it because it fell from the sky? Was it because it was cold? Ren held his hand out the door, watching the rain drops fall upon his skin.

“I don’t really know.” Ren let his hand drop back to his side. There were so many things about the rain that gave it its grace and beauty, but he wasn’t sure if he could narrow it down to just one thing.

Ren turned around in Usui’s arms, reaching up to take a hold on her face, gently touching his forehead against her forehead. “On second thought, I do know what makes it so pretty. It reminds me of you.” Ren smiled, pressing his lips against Usui’s lips. The kiss was over as quickly as it started.

Usui cracked a smile, shaking her head. “I don’t know how you come up with that kind of stuff, Pup.” She pressed her lips against his jaw, pushing him out the door, still in his embrace. “But it is always appreciated.” She interrupted Ren just as he was about to speak, pulling him into another kiss.

The kiss was long, sweet, and comforting, but on top of that, it was as if it was new. It was a new memory they had added to their lives. The two stood in the rain as it fell on them, taking solace in each other’s presence.

“You smell like wet dog.” Usui murmured, a hint of amusement in her voice.

  
“Gee, I wonder why.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Dizmama from tumblr. 
> 
> Commish information can be found here.  
> http://bluejubilation.tumblr.com/post/79862787873/fic-commish


End file.
